A Candidate for St Mungos
by Emma13
Summary: this was a response to a fic challenge at PureMagnetism. Read it, it features the dynamic trio and a blonde dragon. Funny, very funny.


A Candidate For St. Mungo's  
  
By Emma  
  
Rating: .PG.Pg-13.????  
  
Ship: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
Summary: A short sweet little fic about life after Hogwarts, the war, everyone kinda pals. We debate someones sanity though!!!  
  
Inspiration: Fic Challenge By Mendacious.hehehe * grinning evily *  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. 25 years old and loving it.  
  
The four of them were sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeers as it was only 11 a.m.  
  
They were discussing the party in their honor that they were being forced by the Minister of Magic to attend.  
  
**Author suddenly stops the story and comes out on stage**  
  
I know what your wondering.what the hell are these people doing acting friendly towards one another and why the hell are they going to a party for THEM??? It's because Draco was never going to be a Death Eater, hates his father and saved the trios lives from a rancid group of the Dark Lord's supporters.  
  
Oh did I mention? These four young people, together, had defeated the dark lord, I thought I should mention this as you were probably wondering why they were having a celebration in their honor.  
  
There was something else.oh yeah, Percy Weasley was made minister.Ok? Is that all?  
  
Sorry To Slow You Up.  
  
**Author returns to directors chair and shouts action**  
  
"I don't want to go!!!" Hermione whined, "Why is your stupid brother giving us orders of merlin NOW Ron??? The war ended like seven years ago!!!"  
  
"I know! My brother is weird like that." Ron replied, emptying his bottle. He was surprised as Madame Rosmerta rushed up to give him yet another free refill.  
  
Harry shook with silent laughter as the lady bartender bowed off, a stranger happy smile on her face from having the honor of serving heroes their ButterBeer.  
  
"I'll never get used to how people treat us now that we're 'celebrities'." Harry said, his arm around his fiancé, Draco. "How about you Dragon? What do you think about how people treat us?" He asked gently to the blonde beside him.  
  
"If life gives you lemons, squeeze the juice into a water gun and shoot other people in the eyes." He replied, spearing a piece of breaded fish and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?" A stressed out Hermione shrieked, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A LEMON????"  
  
"There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives." He said, looking into her eyes as calmly as a cat stalking a mouse.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy?" Ron said looking at him strangely, "Why are you talking about explosives?"  
  
"Uhm, Dragon? Your making us nervous." Harry said, using every fiber of his self control NOT to start shifting away from his lover.  
  
"HE CALLED ME A LEMON! I'LL KILL HIM!!" Hermione leapt across the table, hands prepared to wring Draco's neck. He however was quietly eating his chips **French fries**. Ron grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back into the seat.  
  
"Herm, he didn't call you a lemon, and if he did, so what? Get over it!" Ron said, still looking at Draco as if he was a Leaper.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you try and don't succed, cheat. Repeat until caught. Then lie." He smiled oddly and returned to covering his fish with Tartar sauce.  
  
"I HAVE NEVER LIED ONCE IN MY LIFE YOU.YOU..ALBINO!!"  
  
He shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, his hand covering Hermione's mouth as she shrieked and hollered, "I think something's wrong with him, He hasn't seemed right since Neville accidentally dropped a melted cauldron on his head at last year's reunion."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Seriously Harry! That man has seen more in his short life than anyone ever should. He needs help. that you.and we can't provide." Ron said, putting his free hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Hermione wrenched Ron's hand away and shouted, "HE'S A CANDIDATE FOR ST. MUNGO'S THAT'S WHAT HE IS!!!"  
  
The other two SANE males at the table contemplated this and light bulbs went on above their heads.  
  
~-~-~Three Hours Later~-~-~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL TO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ME????" Hermione shrieked from the stretcher she had been strapped to. Instead of committing Draco, Harry and Ron had admitted their bushy brown haired friend.  
  
"Sorry Mione, you need a little.vacation!" Draco shouted to her as the doors were swinging shut. His arm was looped through Harry's.  
  
The three males had done their 'little play' to see if Hermione was as sane as she claimed.she wasn't out now she was in a straight jacket with padded walls. Only for a week of course.  
  
The three laughed and left the hospital and out onto the bright streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
The End  
  
**Hermione runs out on stage in front of the 'the end' sign in her straight jacket**  
  
"TELL THE PEOPLE!!! THE HEROES ARE EVIL!!!" 5 men in white jackets come out with sedatives and tranquilizer darts.  
  
"YOU.Can't.silence.the.truth." She said as she drifted slowly into the realm of the unconscious.  
  
The REAL End  
  
~~Like? Don't like?? Review anyway.~~  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
